Sex with your clone (Daisy x Dark Daisy)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Daisy and Dark Daisy have a very steamy night as they have a very hot and sensual moment with each other. (Dark Daisy (Futa) and Daisy) Daisy is my favorite Nintendo princess and this is on of the stories that i have made and i like this one better than m


Hello everyone, DragonSonic here with a Lemon story featuring: Daisy and Dark Daisy (This Story will mainly contain Futanari and some very hot scenes and stuff…..so enjoy this story) (This story is for my friend Nintendolemonlover)

It was a nice and breezy night as we have our beloved tomboy princess (Daisy) as she was with her evil counterpart (Dark Daisy) as they were at their house.

Daisy was watching TV while Dark Daisy was making dinner.

''Hey Daisy!'' Dark Daisy shouted in the kitchen

''yeah?'' Daisy said loudly

''what do you want for dinner?'' Dark Daisy asked loudly

''surprise me'' Daisy said

''ok'' Dark Daisy said as she started getting some foods. Dark Daisy had gotten parmesan garlic breadsticks and spaghetti with meatballs and a little bit of celery. She had gotten red velvet cake for desert and she had some sparkling apple cider (Non-Alcoholic drink), then she had baked the breadsticks and cooked the spaghetti.

30 Minutes later

Dark Daisy was finished with the food as she was proud of herself for making a perfect dinner for her and Daisy.

''Hey DD is the food ready yet?'' Daisy asked Dark Daisy

''Yes'' Dark Daisy said as she had gotten two plates and placed them on the dinner table. Daisy walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair at the dinner table with Dark Daisy.

''wow DD, you're really good at cooking!"' Daisy exclaimed as she took a bite on one of the breadsticks.

''thank you Daisy'' Dark Daisy said as they were eating their dinner. When they were finished with their dinner, Dark Daisy had gotten the two plates and putted them in the sink. Dark Daisy had went to the living room with Daisy as they had sat on the couch to watch TV.

''DD?'' Daisy said

''what?'' Dark Daisy said

''I was wondering…'' Daisy began to say

''wondering about what?'' Dark Daisy said

''I was wondering about you….'' Daisy said

''what do you mean?'' Dark Daisy said

''well…..its about you…..i didn't know that I had a evil side….and that's you DD….'' Daisy said

''everyone has a evil side Daisy…..including you and your friends…..'' Dark Daisy said

''really?'' Daisy said

Dark Daisy nodded as she had told Daisy about herself and evil clones. ''wow'' Daisy said as she was astonished.

''and that's how I was born…..'' Dark Daisy said

''you were born by hatred and dark thoughts?'' Daisy said

''yes…..'' Dark Daisy said

''That's…..cool…..'' Daisy said

''Thanks Daisy…..you're really nice and tough'' Dark Daisy said

Daisy smiled at Dark Daisy as she hugged her and grinned at her.

''Dark Daisy?'' Daisy said

''yeah?'' Dark Daisy said

''can I ask you something?'' Daisy asked her Dark Half

Dark Daisy nodded as she smiled at Daisy as she gave Daisy her full attention

''What do you want to ask me about Daisy?'' Dark Daisy asked her counterpart

''well….its about…..well….'' Daisy said as she tried to say what she wanted to ask Dark Daisy, but too embarrassed to say it

''well what is it Daisy?'' Dark Daisy asked Daisy

''its about…having a Cock…..'' Daisy said as she blushed like a tomato. Dark Daisy's eyes widened as she looked at Daisy.

''A…A Cock?'' Dark Daisy said

Daisy nodded as she had told Dark Daisy about Mario and Luigi.

''so….you had sex with Mario and Luigi?'' Dark Daisy said

''Yeah…..it was really hot and good….'' Daisy said

''oh really?'' Dark Daisy said

''Yeah'' Daisy said

''Did they do Double Penetration?'' Dark Daisy said

''yeah…Mario was fucking my Pussy while Luigi was fucking me in the Ass…it felt so good with them fucking my Pussy and Ass at the same time, it was so good that I was in paradise'' Daisy said as she started drooling at the thought of Her steamy 3 way with Mario and Luigi.

''Meh….i could've done better than those two'' Dark Daisy said as she gave Daisy a evil and sensual smile.

''oh yeah?'' Daisy said with a smirk

''yeah'' Dark Daisy said with a evil smile

''why are you smiling at me like that DD?'' Daisy asked Dark Daisy

''well…..i was thinking about your question…..with having a cock'' Dark Daisy said

''yeah?'' Daisy said as she gave Dark Daisy a grin.

''well…..i can do a Futanari jutsu'' Dark Daisy said with a wide smile

''Is that even Possible DD?'' Daisy asked her Evil Counterpart.

''I don't really know for sure…but I can give it a try, if you want me to'' Dark Daisy said as she looked at the tomboyish princess.

Daisy nodded as she had started thinking of Dark Daisy, pounding her roughly with her cock. Just thinking of it, had made Daisy really horny.

''Yes Please'' Daisy said with a very happy grin

''well…ok...But can we do this in our bedroom? I don't feel very comfortable having sex with you in the living room.

''Why?'' Daisy asked Dark Daisy

''I Just Don't feel like having sex in here ok?!'' Dark Daisy exclaimed with a little bit of anger in her tone.

''DD….Chill…'' Daisy said as she tried to calm Dark Daisy down.

''sorry….'' Dark Daisy said

''it's ok DD….'' Daisy said as she hugged her Evil Counterpart. Daisy had gotten up as she walked upstairs to their room and Dark Daisy followed her. Dark Daisy had locked her door as she looked at Daisy.

''well…..'' Dark Daisy said

''well what?…..'' Daisy said

''nothing…so do you want me to do the Futanari Jutsu?'' Dark Daisy asked Daisy

Daisy nodded she started taking off her orange tank top and Black yoga pants, now in her orange bre and panties.

''wow Daisy…..nice body'' Dark Daisy as she nodded and gave Daisy a thumbs up. Daisy smirked as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall onto the floor as her breasts were now bare. Dark Daisy looked at Daisy's big and round boobs.

''wow….they're big…'' Dark Daisy said

''yeah….i know…..'' Daisy said as shw took off her panties and sat on the bed.

''ready Daisy?'' Dark Daisy said

Daisy nodded

''Yeah DD!'' Daisy exclaimed

''ok…here goes….FUTANARI JUTSU!'' Dark Daisy exclaimed as she had started growing a cock. Daisy's insides started to heat up as she looked at Dark Daisy's cock.

''wow….'' Daisy said as she looked at Dark Daisy's cock. Dark Daisy smiled at Daisy as she took off her black pants, revealing her new, 11 inch cock.

''do you like it Daisy?'' Dark Daisy asked with a smirk

''yes I do….it looks so big and hard….i want to taste it…..'' Daisy said as she licked her lips and giggled. Dark Daisy grinned as she walked to Daisy and positioned her cock near her mouth.

''Suck It….'' Dark Daisy said in a Sensual and Evil tone

Daisy gave Dark Daisy alluring and seductive smile as she started licking the head of Dark Daisy's cock, making her moan.

''mmmm…..good….'' Dark Daisy moaned

Daisy's tongue twirled around the tip of Dark Daisy's cock. Dark Daisy moaned as she was enjoying Daisy pleasing her.

Daisy stopped licking Dark Daisy's cock as she started sucking it, making her moan loudly.

''Ahhh…Daisy…your BJ is fantastic'' Dark Daisy moaned as she started stroking Daisy's short, brown hair. Daisy kept on sucking Dark Daisy's cock as she squeezed her balls softly, making her let out a squeak.

''Thanks DD…'' Daisy said as she stopped sucking Dark Daisy and took her cock out of her mouth. Daisy looked at Dark Daisy as she wrapped her big and soft boobs around Dark Daisy's cock.

''Ohhh Yeah!'' Dark Daisy moaned loudly as she started thrusting her cock between Daisy's large and soft boobs. Daisy licked around the head as she kissed the tip.

Dark Daisy was enjoying her sensual moment with her counterpart as she pressed her cock on Daisy's lips, wanting her to suck it again.

''Mmmmmm…Your cock tastes so good…so big and thick in my mouth'' Daisy said as she kept on pleasuring her evil counterpart.

*She's so good at giving BJs…...this Futa cock is the best* Dark Daisy thought as she kept on thrusting her cock between Daisy's big boobs and in her warm and balmy mouth.

''Mmmmm…'' Daisy moaned as kept on sucking Dark Daisy

''Oh Yeah Daisy!'' Dark Daisy exclaimed

''How does my bog boobs feel around your cock DD?'' Daisy asked as Dark Daisy continued with her boobfuck.

''Hahhhhhh…I love it….your big boobs feel like marshmallows around me'' Dark Daisy moaned

''good…'' Daisy said as she sucked DD

''Daisy…I'm gonna cum…..'' Dark Daisy said as her boobfuck had increased in speed. Daisy took Dark Daisy's cock from her mouth as she licked the tip and continued massaging Dark Daisy's cock with them.

''DAISYYYYYYY!'' Dark Daisy bellowed as she spurted her cream, all over Daisy's face.

''Mmmm….you taste delicious DD…'' Daisy said as she wiped the cum off her face with her hands and licked them.

Dark Daisy panted as she smiled at Daisy and blushed.

''you like it?'' Dark Daisy asked Daisy

''Yes DD I Do…..'' Daisy said as she took Dark Daisy's cock into her mouth, sucking her again. Dark Daisy moaned as Daisy sucked her big and meaty cock again.

''oh fuck…this is so goooood'' Dark Daisy moaned as Daisy squeezed her balls in a soft and sensual manner.

''I love sucking your cock DD'' Daisy said as she deephroated Dark Daisy's cock, making her moan very loudly.

''Ahhhh! Daisy! I Love you!'' Dark Daisy moaned out as Daisy started sucking her, hard and fast.

Daisy was very good at giving Blowjobs and Boobjobs. She had the body of a goddess, her beautiful and curvy legs, her large and soft boobs, her big round ass. She had always liked Mario and Luigi, but….she had also liked Futanari as well, but she had kept it a secret.

''Mmmmm…..'' Daisy moaned as she sucked Dark Daisy's cock hard, wanting to milk her dry. Dark Daisy growled as she had felt like, she was about to cum.

''Ugggh….Daisy…..im cumming again'' Dark Daisy groaned as she gave Daisy's mouth a few hard thrusts.

''Cum in my mouth DD…..Burst your cream for me to taste'' Daisy said

''GRAAAAAHHHHH!'' Dark Daisy roared as she bursted her 2nd load of her white hot cream, in Daisy's mouth. Daisy moaned as she swallowed Dark Daisy's cum in one gulp.

''Mmmm...more DD! More!'' Daisy exclaimed as she smiled at Dark Daisy and kissed the tip of her cock. Dark Daisy smiled at Daisy as she nodded and kissed her on the lips.

''well….we had done a boobfuck and Blowjob…'' Dark Daisy said

''Yes…..but…..'' Daisy said

''But What?'' Dark Daisy said

Daisy grinned as she turned around and bended over and grabbed the rails on their bed. Dark Daisy's eyes widened as she looked at Daisy's big ass.

''How about Anal?'' Daisy said as she smirked at Dark Daisy and started shaking her rear, swaying it from side to side.

''Anal?! I like Anal! That's my favorite kind of sex!'' Dark Daisy exclaimed

Daisy giggled as she slapped her butt and started shaking it in a sensual way.

Dark Daisy's cock rised up again as she walked to Daisy and drooled.

''Fuck me DD….fuck my ass..'' Daisy said

''yes…but first….i need to lubricate your top hole'' Dark Daisy said as she buried her face in Daisy's rear and started licking her top hole. Daisy moaned as Dark Daisy kept on licking her top hole.

''ok….i think, your hole is wet enough…..'' Dark Daisy said as she spreaded Daisy's butt cheeks and slid her cock in deep between her cheeks.

''Uhahhh….'' Daisy moaned as Dark Daisy started thrusting slow and deeply. Dark Daisy moaned as she kept fucking Daisy's ass.

''ungh….ahhh….Your ass is so tight Daisy….'' Dark Daisy moaned as she slapped Daisy's ass and growled. Daisy moaned as she looked behind and winked at Dark Daisy.

''Come on DD….I know that you can fuck me better than that'' Daisy taunted as she stuck her tongue at Dark Daisy.

''well ok….since you wanted it so badly….i won't hold back'' Dark Daisy said in a sexual and menacing tone as her thrusting had increased in speed and force, making Daisy moan loudly.

Dark Daisy grinned as she dropped her upper body onto Daisy's back and licked her ear as she kept on pounding Daisy's ample rear. Dark Daisy had a wild side when it comes to sex…..when she's horny….she becomes a sex beast.

''Oh Yes Dark Daisy! Harder!'' Daisy chanted as Dark Daisy did what Daisy tole her to do. Dark Daisy growled as she smacked Daisy's rear hard and started pulling her hair while drilling her cock into her ass.

''That's right Daisy…scream for me….i want you to scream with pleasure…'' Dark Daisy whispered in Daisy's ear as she started licking Daisy's neck and bit her neck softly.

''UH! UH! AH! OH YES DARK DAISY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!'' Daisy screamed as Dark Daisy started thrusting in a hard and fast pace, hearing the slapping from her thrusts.

''Daisy….im about to cum again…..do you want me to cum inside?'' Dark Daisy asked Daisy. Daisy nodded as she screamed in bliss.

''OH GOD YES DD! CUM IN MY ASS! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CREAMY LOVE JUICE!'' Daisy screamed in blissful pleasure.

''IM CUMMING!'' Dark Daisy shouted as she spurted a massive load of her cum, deep in Daisy's ass.

''OHHH YEEEAAAAHHHH!'' Daisy screamed as she squirted her juices on the floor. Dark Daisy stopped thrusting as she pulled her cock out of Daisy's ass, watching her cum flow out of her ass and onto the floor.

''wow…..that was…..outstanding….'' Dark Daisy said as she gave Daisy's butt a firm squeeze and a hard smack, making The tomboy princess squeal.

Daisy got on the bed as she spreaded her legs showing Dark Daisy her womanhood. Dark Daisy chuckled as she got on the bed and smiled at Daisy.

''Ready DD?'' Daisy said

''Yes…..Daisy…..'' Dark Daisy said as she started rubbing Daisy's lower lips with her cock, making her moan and whimper.

''Please don't tease me DD….Fuck me until you fill my insides with your cream….'' Daisy said

Dark Daisy looked at Daisy as she plunged her cock, deep into her core. Daisy moaned loudly as she felt Dark Daisy inside her.

''Ohhh Daisy…your insides are so hot and tight…..ahh…'' Dark Daisy moaned as she started thrusting very deeply into Daisy's core

''Oooh….hah….yes DD… fuck me hard….'' Daisy moaned

Dark Daisy groaned at the tightness of Daisy's tight walls, squeezing her cock as she started thrusting fast and hard, making her scream.

''HAH! OH YES DD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOD!'' Daisy screamed

Dark Daisy shoved her face in between Daisy's boos as she grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her as she thrusted in a very fast pace.

''YES! YES! YES!'' Daisy screamed

Dark Daisy started sucking on Daisy's big boobs as she growled and snarled in a feral manner.

''Daisy! I'm gonna cum again!'' Dark Daisy cried out as she continued fucking the sexy brunette tomboy princess.

''OH YES DD! CUM INSIDE ME! DO IT NOW!'' Daisy screamed

''Oh shit….i can't hold…..GAH!'' Dark Daisy cried out as she unloaded her thick, white cream, Deep inside Daisy.

''DARK DAISYYYYYYYYY!'' Daisy screamed as she coated Dark Daisy's cock with her juices. Dark Daisy had putted Daisy on the bed as she got in the covers with Daisy.

''So...Daisy….how was i?'' Dark Daisy asked her counterpart

''You were fantastic DD…..Better than Mario and Luigi…..'' Daisy said as she kissed Dark Daisy on the lips. Dark Daisy smiled as she hugged Daisy and purred.

''DD?'' Daisy said

''yeah?'' Dark Daisy said

''I have a secret obsession with Futanari…'' Daisy said

''really?'' Dark Daisy said

''yeah….sometimes I think of it whenever I'm in the shower…..sometimes I dream of myself fucking Peach in the ass very hard….just the thought of it makes me horny….'' Daisy said

''wow…..sounds pretty hot….'' Dark Daisy said

''yeah….'' Daisy said

Dark Daisy yawned as she slowly closed her eyes and began to sleep. Daisy smiled as she kissed Dark Daisy on the forehead and whispered into her ear.

''Goodnight DD…..I Love you…''' Daisy whispered as she had closed her eyes and began to sleep with Dark Daisy as she cuddled her and giggled.

The End…

(That's my Mario Futanari story with my OC: Dark Daisy (Evil Daisy) and Daisy, tell me what you guys think of this story so far and I will upload another Luigi x Peach Lemon story in Jan 18….so….Bye!)ass.p in Daiay, deep in Daiaysed a massive load of eEAMY LDa..reased in speed and force, making Daisy moan loudly.


End file.
